Sith, Jedi, Love, and Rebellion
by Ultimatedemi-god117
Summary: Ezra has been taken by the dark side. Sabine is happen trouble understanding why this hurts her so much. The rest of the crew is downcast. Will they get him back? If so what could he have learned? SABINE X EZRA will be T I won't write an M scene but would probably use one is someone wrote it for me.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Star Wars Rebels

-Kanan-

"Ezra! Run now!" Kanan yelled. Though he new it was over, he could only watch in Horror as the Inquisitor dropped down behind Ezra and knock him out cold. Lightsaber ignited Kanan ran as fast as he could towards his newest archenemy. He had to save Ezra, He HAD to. He couldn't even stand the thought of loosing someone else he cared for to the dark side.

He could only imagine the things the Inquisitor would do to the boy. The horrible sick things he would do to try and bring the teen to the dark side. NO he wouldn't allow it. With a quick flick of his wrist and a little extra force power his lightsaber was sent flying across the room in a brilliant flash of blue.

The Inquisitor smirked and raised his own blade deflecting the Jedi's blade with ease. With a raise of his hand and a loud thooming sound Kanan was thrown back painfully.

"He will make an excellent apprentice"

That was the last thing Kanan heard before he blacked out.

Ω

When Kanan came to he was in his room on the Ghost. Hera was above him dabbing his head with a wet rag, Sabine was in the doorway with a downcast look on her face, Zeb was sitting off to the side with the same look as Sabine but not quite as bad, and Chopper, for once, wasn't bugging anyone.

He looked around and noticed their missing member. At first he was curios, but then it came crashing down on him like a collapsing AT-AT. The mission gone sour, the battle with the Inquisitor, the loss of his padawan. It almost brought the Jedi to tears.

"Kanan" Hera spoke above him "Where is Ezra?"

None of them missed the shattered look in his eyes. They all had seen the Inquisitors advance TIE fighter take off before the found Kanan, and they all had feared the worst but they needed conformation.

"Will find him, I promise" Hera said while giving him a reassuring smile. They new she was right but they didn't know two things. One, in what condition he would be, and two, how long it would take.

"Sabine will yo-" she stopped when she noticed the girl was no longer in the room.

-Sabine-

Sabine was oddly confused. She normally loved to be away from the younger teen and his flirting, but now that he was gone and she new what, or rather who had him she was having a slight panic attack. She tried to brush it off as just worrying for a friend or teammate but couldn't. Deep down she knew it was something deeper, but didn't know how much deeper. She could only hope that they could find him soon and that she would have this figured out by then.

-Ezra-

The light in the tiny cell he had been thrown in was bright and burned his eyes. He had been here for who knows how long and he had only been awake around an hour.

With a quick hiss the door in front of him opened and in stepped the last person he wanted to see. The evil Pau'an that had caused him and his friends some much trouble.

The Inquisitor stepped towards the young Jedi-in-training with the evil smile that seemed to always be on his face. Ezra waited for an insult, a threat, or to be interrogated, but was surprised when the Inquisitor held out his hand to the young padawan.

"Come child, we begin you training now" He spoke in a silky voice but at the same time it was menacing. Like he was daring Ezra to refuse him.

And Refuse him he did. Ezra batted the Inquisitor's hand away with his own seeming to surprise the dark side user.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! And I'm defiantly not going to work for the dar-" He was cut off by the hand of an enraged Pau'an grabbing him by the throat, lifting him up off the ground, and slamming him into a wall. With his hand still around the teen's throat he spoke.

"Oh, but you will child, and if you don't, well, we have other ways of using you."

Ω

-Kanan-

Kanan fell to the ground in pain. 'No-not a-again' he though to himself for what seemed like the hundredth time. He could have dispelled the pain easily but he knew the consequences for that. Consequences he would not allow. This pain had been coming to him for a month now. For that was how long Ezra had been gone.

He had already told the other of this pain and the cause of it. The Inquisitor was trying to turn Ezra to the dark side, and for a Jedi master, the filling of that happening was unbearable. But he knew, he knew that as long as he held on, as long as he kept fighting then Ezra would always have some good in him.

-Sabine-

Sabine was surprisingly anxious. Today, after a month of looking, they had found Ezra's location and were mounting an op to rescue him. She had spent the entire month pondering about Ezra. She knew she cared for him, but as what? That was the only question on her mind.

She hoped he was ok, there was no telling what that crazy Pau'an was doing to him. Hopefully he was still in one piece both in body and mind.

"Specter two to specter five. Sabine, you ready?"

The Mandalorian girl looked up with her eyes full of fiery determination. Reaching over to her right hand she activated her comlink.

"Yeah, on my way now"

-Ezra-

Ezra was treating the wounds given to him by the Inquisitor when the first explosion rocked the ship. Curious, Ezra stopped and started to reach out to the minds around him. He felt fear, determination, excitement, anger, and many other common feelings except for one. This one stuck out above all the others, he felt love, whose love, he didn't know, but he knew he felt it.

With a hiss the door to his 'room' as the Inquisitor was so keen on calling it slid open. He was expecting the the dark sider himself but was extraordinarily surprised to find Zeb in the doorway.

"This is Specter four. I've got him, meeting you at the hanger now" Zeb said into his com before turning to Ezra. "Come on kid, we ain't got all day" After pulling Ezra to his feet he took off toward one of the ships hangers.

After taking down what seemed like an endless number of stormtroopers they arrived at the hanger, only to be met with the sight of Kanan and the Inquisitor battling. The hanger was filled with bright flashes of red and blue as the two opposing forces clashed. Lightsaber met lightsaber in a brilliant and deadly display of colors.

Despite the battle Kanan still found the time to yell over to Zeb.

"Zeb! Get Ezra out of here now!"

The small amount of time it took him to say that though was enough of a distraction for the Inquisitor to get under his guard and force push him all the way back to the Ghost.

"KANAN" Ezra yelled at his downed master. He looked back at the Inquisitor in time to see him throw Sabine to the floor, effectively knocking her helmet off her head, and causing her to give a surprised and pained yelp. The Inquisitor then used the force to lift her off the ground and choke her.

There was just something about seeing Sabine in pain that set Ezra over the edge. He knew he would do anything to protect her, and so he did the ONLY thing he could do.

He stepped forward, towards the Inquisitor and away from his friends.

"STOP" He yelled in the most commanding voice he could. The Inquisitor dropped Sabine and looked toward the young Jedi padawan.

"I'll come with you if you let her go"

"No! Ezra don't!" Sabine yelled from her place on the floor.

Ezra spared her a quick glance before speaking again.

"I-I'll stop fighting I promise. Ju-just don't hurt her"

The Inquisitor smiled, well it was more like a smirk really and stepped forward. "come then child, let us be off"

-Sabine-

'NO! NO, NOT AGAIN' Sabine shrieked inside her head. But she could only watch in horror as Ezra and the Inquisitor stepped through the hangar door and it closed shut. 'We have to go after them' Before she could move however her comlink went off.

"This is specter two, we have to go! There are more Imperial ships moving in, and if we don't leave now we'll never get outta here."

With a growl of anger and a bang of her fist on the hangar floor she helped Zeb pick up the knocked out Kanan and entered the ship.

-Later on the ship still with Sabine-

The facts that the Inquisitor still had Ezra and that they failed angered and saddened. But in some mysterious way it also made her heart flutter. She couldn't help but think about that when Ezra was training himself he didn't say let 'them' go or don't hurt 'them' he had said 'her'

All these thoughts kept shooting down any others till she came to a sudden realization. The sadness she felt on his capture, the anger at the thought of him being harmed, and the flutter of her heart and the butterflies in her stomach when he did so much to protect her.

Fiery Determination once again filled her eyes and this time it burned with a passion that wouldn't allow it to go out. No, this time she would not fall, she would not stumble, this time, this time she was going to get what she wanted, and what she wanted, was Ezra.

...

Wooooooooooo chapter one done. What did y'all think? Drop me a review so I know how I did, it doesn't have to be long I promise.

PLEASE READ!

And I have one big question. How far do you guys think I should go with this? I already almost have chapter 2 done and I have a few ideas for latter on involving a few OCs and such. That is if you guys are willing to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

Read me!

This is important ok. I want you guys to keep reviewing and keep giving you opinions and ideas. Believe it or not this gives me encouragement and inspiration for the story. Oh, and I plan on using some ancient things from Jedi and/or shith history, adding a little of my own history to make it go with the story (no super big changes, I promise), and I do have one thing planed from the Star Wars the clone wars series.

P.S just wanted to say that so none of you hated me later on.

Guest: you are correct, he would do just that, but what kind of story would that make?

sezra4ever (guest): do kinda plan on it and will be taking this story a lot more seriously then my other story.

-Kanan-

A year, a bloody year, that is how long it's been since the failed rescue of his padawan. It's also been about a month since the painful headaches had stopped. But even though he no longer had to feel that pain it only made the situation seem worse. That could only mean two things, and Kanan wasn't ready to accept either.

The Ghost crew had spent this time doing two things. One, give the Empire hell and two, searching for their missing member. While the entire Ghost crew had wanted to find Ezra, none of them was determined as the other teen member of the crew.

Sabine had spent every waking moment searching for Ezra and has already shown them that she wasn't going to let ANYTHING get in her way. He had only seen something like this a few times before and he knew that this would be good for Ezra after what he must've been through.

Speaking of Ezra tracking him down so far has proved to be exceedingly difficult. Every time they heard a rumor or got some other information they always got something else saying the exact opposite.

Kanan knew one thing for sure though, when it came down to it he would win, he would save his padawan, and he would never loose him again, this he swore.

(I know that was a big skip but I promise that if there is another it will be nowhere near as big and no this story isn't going to be super short)

-Zeb-

Garazeb 'Zeb' Orrelios was currently sitting in his room moping, something that he had done quite often for the last year. Although he seemed to hate their missing teammate sometimes, he honestly loved the kid. Ezra was like the annoying little brother he never had.

He wanted the kid back as much as anyone. He swore that when the time came, he would fight, he would destroy, he would wage war to get his little buddy back, and nothing would stop him.

-Hera-

Hera would admit that she wasn't the smartest person in the world, only to herself, but still, even she, despite not having fancy force powers, could feel the time coming. When they would finally get to see Ezra again.

Ezra, the name brought an ache to her entire being. She had come to see the young boy as a son, or maybe an annoying little brother. She would do anything to get him back and she knew the others would too. And because she would do anything she made a promise. When they next tried to save him she would soar, she would run, she would fight, and the Empire wasn't going to stand in her way.

Ω

-Kanan-

'BOOM'

An explosion shook the city as a Imperial TIE fighter exploded on impact. This had started out as a normal mission. Go in, grab some weapons, leave, and maybe get a little information on Ezra.

But no, Zeb just couldn't stay quiet, he just had to knock over those crates. That wasn't the worst part though, firstly, they were stealing weapons from an imperial barracks, so seemingly infinite stormtroopers. Second, Hera was chased off by TIE fighters so evac was out of the question at the moment. Finally, there was another force user here, Kanan could sense that much, but what they were here for he had no idea.

"Sir" He overheard a stormtrooper say into is comm "We can't seem to move up. They have us at a standstill"

"I'll handle this myself" that was the only reply the trooper got before his comm shut off.

'That voice' Kanan said to himself while continuing firing at the troopers with the others. 'Was that?' Kanan shook this thought out of his head, knowing that there was no way that could be true.

"How are we getting out of here?" Zeb questioned over the loud sound of continuous blaster fire.

Kanan looked thought full for a minute before he spoke, or tried to speak only to be cut off by Sabine.

"Guys" Sabine said "l-look"

The sound of blaster fire had stopped and so had the sound of the officers of the stormtroopers yelling orders. The group peered over the crates they had taken cover behind. The sight before them was surprising to say the least. The stormtroopers had stopped firing but retained their positions with their guns still trained on the rebels.

That wasn't what the group was looking at however. No, what they were looking at was far scarier. At the back of the all was a new and menacing figure. He was roughly Sabine's height and had a build like Kanan's. He wore a ebony black robe and a black tunic underneath that had armor plating over it in the chest area. His hands and lower arms were sheathed in metal gauntlets that turned into black leather gloves right after the knuckles and had small spikes on the knuckles. The mysterious figure's hood was up but under it you could see the mask he was wearing. The mask looked sorta like a skull, the holes for the eyes were slanted at a angle, and the lower half went downwards with a slight intention in it that was colored red. The mask itself was a metallic grey with red and black marking all over it.

(Yes I that was sith acolyte armor I just did a horrible job at describing. And yes, I know that sith acolytes haven't been around in a while but I found the armor oddly fitting for this)

The figure held his and out to the side while grasping the hilt of a lightsaber. Another surprise came when the blade ignited. Instead of the usual red that Sith were know to wield, this blade was black and had white lines swirling around in. They only got a quick look however before he charged.

(Yes I know the darksaber is the black bladed lightsaber and this basically is the darksaber. But that was something else I found oddly fitting. You know because it went from Jedi, to Mandalorians, to Sith. Also no it's not got that curved look. It's crystal was transferred to this blades hilt so it has the shape of a normal lightsaber. Oh, and I also found it fitting because of white and black AKA good and evil. There is less white than black, but it shows everywhere there is darkness there is light.)

Kanan jumped over the crates and ran to meet their new foe, despite the cries of his comrades. The two opponents met with such force that they both fluid backwards before charging again. Both rebel and stormtrooper alike could only watch the display in amazement.

As blades met again Kanan looked into the yellow eyes of his opponent through the mask and spoke. His voice was oddly calm and a little sad, despite the situation he was in.

"I know your on there"

The other man swung again but this time with more power. Before he too spoke in a familiar but slightly rougher voice.

"You know NOTHING Jedi"

It was not what had just been said that hurt him, no what hurt Kanan the most was the way it was said. Such anger, such hatred, as if they had never met hand this man knew nothing but anger.

"Your better than this! Don't give in to this, remember, emotion, yet peace."

The sith snarled at Kanan's words before their blades met for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"You are wrong Jedi, there is not peace, peace is a lie and there is only passion"

(See what I did there :))

The Sith pushed both his hands outwards, and, by using the force, caught Kanan of guard and threw him to the grown.

-Mysterious Sith-

'Now' He thought 'Now I shall slay this Jedi and complete my master's bidding' Using the force to throw Kanan's lightsaber to the side he raised his own blade to strike down the Jedi that had dared to stand before him.

"NO!"

'Th-that voice.' He looked up to see Sabine who had taken her helmet off during the fight. Her face was contorted in horror and fear. 'S-Sabine'

-Sabine-

She watched in Horror as her friend was about to be cut down. She yelled out hoping, praying that in some way that would save him. The figure had stopped his movements and looked straight at her. Even from across the training field they were on she could see his eyes change from dull yellow to a bright electric blue.

Sabine prided her self on her intellect, so it didn't take long to put two and two together. The familiar voice, the way Kanan spoke to him as if he knew him, those bright blue eyes. Eyes she had promised herself to hunt down, to never stop searching for.

She took an unsteady step forward, her eyes filled with tears

"Ezra?" She asked

The man took a step forward and reached out towards Sabine.

"Proditor" The Inquisitor's voice rang out over his comm. "Return to your ship immediately"

"B-but" the man said weakly before the Inquisitor gave a sharp reply.

"No! You will return now!"

He grabbed his head as if in pain, then, his blue eyes clouded over and returned to a dull yellow. Without warning, he jumped away from Kanan an ran off.

Ω

-Kanan-

They had managed to get away from the stormtroopers and back on the Ghost. The thought that his apprentice was now with the dark side sent Kanan's head spinning and brought an ache to his heart.

One thing was for sure however, they hadn't lost him yet, for that night, and for the first time in months, his headache returned.

...

Sorry for the short chapter just wanted it to end on that point.

The reason I found the acolyte armor fitting was because it was the armor of a sith in training. That and it looks cool as he'll.

How he got the darksaber crystal will be explained.

And finally he name Proditor, I used it because it means traitor, but remember this, not everything has one meaning.


	3. Chapter 3

After this chapter I can't promise daily updates but they will be every 1-3 days more than likely every 2 days.

oscarbobbington:I might just have you do that.

Stormcutter684: in this chapter your going to see why you don't piss off someone who not only never wanted to be on your team in the first place, but is also in love with some on the other team.

Sezra4ever: Never underestimate the power of love

Ezra (Guest) : ...

And sorry if my characters are a little to OC

-Sabine-

Excitement, one word described her entire being at the moment. They did it, they had found where Ezra was. Although he was now 'evil' Sabine just wanted him back, they could worry about unbrainwashing him later.

They had already planned it out. He was on a small base on Lothal, so after Hera dropped them off she would create a distraction, and they would slip in and grab him, whether he liked it or not.

She would get him back, and she would tell him. Tell him the only thought that had burned in her mind for so long.

-Ezra-

It had been a while since his master had pushed thoughts of his old life from his mind. A while indeed, but that girl, he got shivers just thinking about her. There was something about those brown eyes, something he felt calming. When he saw her, he had wanted to walk across the field and just hold her.

He shook his head in contempt, some one like him, someone that uses the dark side shouldn't be having these thoughts. It infuriated him that his master had called him away. He wanted to speak to the girl, he had just wanted to hear her voice again. One thing was for sure however, her name was burned into his memory. 'Sabine'

With one last shake of his head he walked through the door to his master's office.

"You wanted to see me Master?" He asked

"Yes" The Inquisitor gave him his usual cold and calculating smirk "I was going to talk to you about your earlier behavior, but that will have to wait. It seems we have visitors."

The Inquisitor stood and walked to the door, but stopped right before it. He looked over his shoulder slightly to his young apprentice.

"Let us go greet them shall we"

Ω

Τhe hangar door slipped open as they walked into the large room. The Inquisitor said something into his comm and the large blast doors slid open. The rebels on the other side had little time before both he, and his apprentice charged.

Kanan fought the Inquisitor as Ezra tried to chase down the Lasat and the Mandalorian. Ezra was sure his master had the Jedi handled, so he would make quick work of these two then watch his master at work.

The knocking them both down was simple. Neither of them being force users they weren't prepared when he used it. Two quick flicks of his wrist and they were both on the ground. The Lasat was knocked out cold while the girl managed to stay awake. With the Lasat down, he decided to take the target that could become more troublesome in the long run.

He advanced towards the girl and ignited his blade, he would make quick work of this one.

"No" The Jedi yelled forcing himself and the Inquisitor away from one another and making Ezra look at him.

"Yes, strike her down!" The Inquisitor ordered.

Ezra turned his head back towards the girl and advanced, that is till she looked up. The black glass of the visor on her helmet was shattered and Ezra could see her eyes. Eyes begging him to stop, begging him to come back to them.

"Strike now"

"No! Your better than this"

"NOW! Do it NOW"

"Don't give in"

"STRIKE NOW"

"SILENCE" Ezra yelled forcing both the Sith and the Jedi to go silent. (I know the Inquisitor isn't technically a Sith) He hadn't taken his eyes off of Sabine the entire time. He turned and looked at his 'master' with narrowed eyes, narrowed blue eyes.

"You" he said raising his blade towards the corrupted Pau'an. "You lied" he took a step forward "you STOLE" (his memories) another step "but those are not the worst of your crimes. No, the worst was when YOU TRIED to get me to hurt her"

Ezra flung his lightsaber at the Sith with all his might causing it to spiral across the room looking like a black hole coming to destroy all in its path. The Inquisitor raised his blade to defend himself and was truly surprised when he wasn't harm. His blade however was another matter. The part of his lightsaber hilt he wasn't holding hat been cut straight through by Ezra's blade.

Ezra raised his hand and caught the darksaber (I just going to call it that from now on) before raising his other hand and calling upon the force.

The Inquisitor was sent flying back through the door to the hangar, which then shut behind him. Ezra, turning of his lightsaber, turned to Kanan and nodded before picking up Sabine who had now passed out.

"Ghost, this is specter two, we need evac"

Ω

-Sabine-

With a groan Sabine woke up, she raised her hand to her head out of instinct because of the major headache she had. She also jumped in shock and almost screamed when she felt another hand on her head. Opening her eyes fully and looking up, she nearly screamed again.

But not in fear, no, she nearly screamed in joy, for above her was the man she had been searching for for the past year. Sure he had gotten taller and defiantly had more muscle, but she would recognize him anywhere. He had taken his armor and robe off and was now just in his tunic.

One hand was holding hers while the other hand was resting on her forehead. He was smiling at her and his blue eyes were gleaming with joy. His smile fell slightly when she began to cry.

A year she had been away from him, a year she hadn't heard any of his horrid jokes or poor attempt at flirting. She had missed him so much, and was overfilled with joy, because he was finally here, finally here with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice. This only served to make her cry harder. 'He's changed so much, and yet, so little' she thought to herself.

He put one arm around her waist and put the other behind the back of her head. Then, he pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back soothingly as she cried.

"It's ok" he whispered "I'm here and I'm not leaving again"

"Ezra I-" she began to say but was cut off by Zeb walking in with chopper at his side.

"Hey, Ezra Kanan wanted to talk t-" Zeb said but suddenly stopped when he saw the position that they were in. That, and the shock of seeing the tough Mandalorian girl he had come to know crying. "Uh, you know what" he said rubbing the back of his neck "I'll tell him your busy"

-Ezra-

Ezra looked back down at Sabine, who in the short amount of time he had been holding her, fell back asleep. With a smile he wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks and laid her back in her bed. 'Beautiful' He thought, before walking off to talk to Kanan.

"Hera has already set in the coordinates and we are on our way" Kanan said as he entered the room. Ezra gave him a nod before setting down in front of his master. Kanan once again went to speak but was cut off by Ezra before he could.

"I know what you are going to say, it's not your fault and it never will be. You have no reason to apologize or feel bad, we all have our limits" He put his hand on Kanan's shoulder before getting up.

"Were are you going?" Kanan asked in a knowing tone with a much happier look on his face. He had been teasing Ezra about this since he saw him sitting in sabine's room watching her every move with a small smile.

Ezra gave him a glare but his amusement could clearly be seen. The teasing had just started, and with the position Zeb had caught him in it was nowhere near over. He let out a sigh before continuing to Sabine's room. 'Its good to be home' he thought.

Ω

"Ezra, come on we've arrived" Kanan said into his comm.

"Fine, I'm coming" Was the curt reply he got in return.

The door slid open and Ezra walked in his acolyte armor, which had had a few changes since Sabine had gotten ahold of it. He had left off the robe and mask and was only in his tunic with his breastplate and gauntlets. His tunic now had royal blue outlines while the markings on his breastplate had been recolored orange. On his left breastplate over his heart was an orange starbird, the symbol of their rebellion.

Ezra happened to notice Kanan and Hera's smirks. He held his hands up in surrender, unintentionally allowing them to see the spikes on his gauntlets had been removed, before he decided to speak.

"Sabine got ahold of the armor after she woke up. She asked to do a little redesigning and who was I to deny her. Even though I did have to sit shirtless for what felt like hours"

Both their smirks widened a little further and Ezra's face paled as another voice spoke from behind him.

"Awww" Sabine said with a smirk "I thought you liked me designs Ezra"

"I-I-I do" he said turning around to face her "they're great"

"They better be" she said while placing a hand on his chest and giving him a light and playful push. "Now hurry up with your mission. Me and you have to talk when you get back" and with that she turned around and walked off. Ezra could have swore she moved her hips a little more than usual.

"What's been up with her recently" he asked turning to the only other two people in the cockpit.

Hera and Kanan both shared a look before they started laughing hysterically. It was a minute before they stopped laughing and Kanan spoke again.

"Don't worry about it kid, and here" he said tossing Ezra a small gas mask that would only cover his mouth and nose. This was going to be one hell of a mission, he already felt it.

Ω

After Ezra had gotten back from being under the Inquisitors control, and stopped watching over Sabine, he and Kanan had sat down a meditated. They sat for hours, searching as far as the force would let then for something to help them against the dark side. When they finally found something that could be any help they were surprised to find it on a planet quite far away, Haashimut, one of the ash worlds.

It was as if something on the planet was calling to them, reaching out and telling them to come. But unfortunately this led to his to their current situation, stuck on on a planet filled with craters, radiation, and mutated plants.

"I hate this planet" Ezra said hacking through what seemed like the thousandth plant with his lightsaber.

Kanan gave him 'the look' "I'm willing to bet this planet hates you too, what with all the plants your killing"

"Uh, and now we have to go all the way down there" Ezra said pointing to the bottom of the deep canyon they had just come up to.

-Sabine-

Sabine had been teasing Ezra for most of the time he had been back on the Ghost. That was the best she could do at the moment because every time she tried to tell him she loved him, BAM someone interrupted them. Sure she could have told him while she was redoing his armor, but she was to into her art, and admittedly distracted by his muscled body without a shirt. She still got a kick out of teasing him, the way his eyes always followed her hips, or the way the 'mighty' force user became so afraid when she pretended to sound hurt or angry.

Oh, but she would tell him, that she was sure of.

-Kanan-

When he and Ezra finally reached the bottom of the canyon the continued to walk until they felt a pulse in the force, almost like a ripple on water.

"Did you feel that?" He asked Ezra but was only met by silence. "Ezra?" He turned to face his fellow Jedi. (I'm just going to call them both Jedi because I assume Kanan never finished his training) He stopped dead in his tracks however when he saw what Ezra was looking at.

...

Leave a review and let me know what you think. Unless it's something bad, *eyes narrow* if so just don't review at all.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to start out this chapter by saying one thing: I Know

I get that there are mistakes in here, but I think that, besides the plot of course, they are what make this story mine. No, none of you have offended or angered me, but I just thought it would be better if I said this know.

Your mistakes make you who you are.

TheJoker96Italia: *shrug* I don't really know what I think about it.

Guest: that was my original plan.

touko101: make an account, go to the publish tab, click the document tab, either write the document or copy and paste it, upload it, click create new story tap, select story area (ex: Star Wars, Naruto, Percy Jackson, ect...), ad summary, characters, title, add document, and post. If adding new chapter click manage stories tab, click story, click add new chapter, and post new document.

Also, in the upcoming part please remember that this is an alternate universe kinda thing.

Ω

"Is that?"

"Y-yeah"

"So we're gonna?"

"Definitely"

"Well then, lets go" Ezra said walking toward the mysterious temple that stood before them. It was large and seemed to be carved out of the side of the canyon. The markings on it were unmistakably Jedi in origin.

"What is this place?" Ezra asked turning to Kanan, who just shrugged.

"Never learned about it in my time at the temple."

As they neared the large building they were stopped by the doors opening and three people running out. Two of them were undoubtably Jedi temple guards, the other however was a different story. Try to believe Kanan's surprise when he saw a man that he thought dead, or Ezra's surprise when he heard Kanan say the man's name.

"Master Kenobi!"

"Kanan child, it is good to see you again." The old Jedi said.

"You as well master, but I have to ask, what are you doing here?"

The aging Jedi just gave a sad smile. "When the order fell I was at a loss, but I knew that I had to do something. So, I took any surviving Jedi I could find and retreated here, were we have decided to start the new order. Only recently however have we recovered any force sensitive children to train."

"Did any other council members survive? Are any of them here?" Kanan asked, excited to know more about the order.

"Yes" Master Obi-Wan said "master Yoda manages to escape as well and is currently inside training the younglings. Now, Kanan it is my turn to ask the questions. Who is this young man with you? I can sense the force rolling of him in waves."

"This one might take a while." He said turning to look at Ezra who was talking to the temple guards.

Ω

-Sabine-

Sabine was sitting in the cockpit when the call came in.

"Specter two to Ghost, do you have us on radar?"

Hera looked over a few controls quickly before responding.

"Yeah, why?"

"Fly the ship on down here, me and Ezra have a surprise for you both."

'Uh' Sabine thought 'how many surprises can you have in such a short period of time. 'This better be good'

Ω

Screw good this surprise was bloody amazing! Not only had they found two Jedi Masters, but they found two Jedi Masters training more Jedi. The only thing better than this that Sabine could think of was some alone time with Ezra.

She was even more surprised when she entered the temple. Inside was more like a city, not only were the two Jedi training there students, but there was many other people walking around the great halls of this place. While the outside of this temple was ancient the inside was anything but. There was halls of data libraries, droids walking around and maintaining the place, and little training droids helping the younglings train.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Ezra said off to her side causing her to jump slightly. 'How did he do that? No one ever sneaks up on me.'

"All these people" he said while looking around the vast halls. "They've all come to help the Jedi fight back, or to escape the Empire. Not to mention the ancient scripts found in this place speak of something that could help us, there isn't a lot of detail on it but what ever it is it's powerful."

She nodded and spoke, completely changing the subject. "We need to talk." Was all she said before she pulled him towards the secret hangar the Ghost was currently in.

Ω

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about Sabine?" Ezra asked while nervously scratching the back of his head. 'Oh no, this can't be good, what did I do this time?' Ezra thought while glancing nervously at Sabine.

'I can't believe I'm doing this' she thought with a smile. 'Well, here goes nothing'

"Look Ezra, ever since you were taken I-" she was cut off by Hera, Kanan, Zeb, and chopper jumping thought the door, throwing confetti, and yelling 'congratulations'

Sabine's eye twitched a little,"Really? You have got to be kidding me!" The glare she directed towards them was enough to get them to run off, laughing the whole way.

She went to speak again only to be cut off again, this time by Ezra.

"Sabine" he said fondly while stepping forward and taking one of her hands in his own while resting his other hand on her cheek. She looked up, not knowing what was going to be said, but content with the contact. "Ever since I was captured you were the only thing to keep me sane. When the Inquisitor clouded my memories your name was the only thing I could remember. Seeing you hurt enraged me and when I saw you on the ground, the Inquisitor ordering me to hurt you I just couldn't. I guess what I'm trying to say i-is that I l-love you."

By the time he had finished Sabine was openly crying. 'I can't believe it' she thought 'He loves me too' The joy swelling up inside of her was almost to much to comprehend.

"I understand if you don't -" He was cut off much to his surprise and pleasure by her kissing him. It was a slow but passionate kiss, only growing more so by the moment.

There was a whistle off to the side. "Hey Hera, you were right! If they keep it up like this we'll have more of 'em running around soon." Zeb, who had snuck back during their moment, yelled down the hall. They both blushed and Ezra laughed at his friend's comment. He looked down at Sabine, and after a quick kiss, he spoke again.

"You in the mood for Lasat steak?" He said reaching for the lightsaber hanging at his belt. This caused Zeb, who certainty heard the comment, to pale and run off.

Now it was their turn to laugh as the Lasat ran off yelling about crazy Jedi. When they settled down Sabine turned around and pressed herself against Ezra with a sigh of joy and a smile.

"Promise me something." Sabine said looking up turning around, but stayed pressed up against him.

"Anything" He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't leave again"

"Never" They shared a quick kiss before chasing their friends down to get payback.

Ω

-Ezra-

One month, one month of training, recruiting, and most importantly being with Sabine. They had been taking in people from all over to help them fight the Empire, along with a few new force sensitive children to train in the ways of the Jedi. The temple looked more like the underground city he had originally thought of it as, it was amazing what people could do in one month while working together.

About a two weeks ago they had come across a Mandalorian ship on the run from the Empire. After contacting them, they had been pleasantly surprised that there was others fighting back against the Empire, and they surprised the New Order when they had found out how devoted to the Jedi and destroying the Sith they were.

When they had arrived and met the Jedi masters and their two knights in training they had been all the more eager to join the cause, and informed the Order of other Mandalorian clans that would be willing to fight the Empire upon learning of surviving Jedi.

And thus their numbers grew, their new friends had spread the word to everyone they trusted, who in turn did the same. People had come from all over, and pretty soon work had to be done to expand the temple as their numbers swelled. Now they had a small army and had officially started a small war against the Empire.

While at the moment this war was only small skirmishes, keeping the Empire on their toes, but not enough as to make them come directly for the New Order or their allies. With their numbers constantly growing their army was getting larger every day, still nowhere near enough to Empire directly, but it was a start.

Along with an army came its special groups, there was the occulta bellatorum, or just the occulta, were the elite scouts. This group was masters of disguises and stealth, along with being masters of long ranged weaponry. This groups armor was styled after the armor of clone scouts from the great clone wars with the camouflage being based around the planet they are on.

Next was the daemones, a heavy group that preferred heavy weapons and explosives, they were a rowdy group, but will follow orders without question. This groups armor had no particular design or style other than being big and tough.

The final group was the smallest, but were best of the best. This group was the Lux Guardians, and as their name suggested they guarded the light. They were an elite group of soldiers who served as battlefield Jedi and commanders, and while not all of them were trained in the force, their combat abilities alone were enough to make up for that. While all the groups, and the army itself, was directed and led by the New Jedi Order and their commanders, this group was different. This group operated under only Jedi themselves. Their armor was styled after the original Mandalorian Knights and they all carried light sabers white blades lightsabers to symbolize their loyalty the the light side of the force.

Half of the Lux guardians along with Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Kanan, and a few of the occulta bellatorum would be leaving for long forgotten planet that was spoken of in the ancient scrolls they had found in the temple tomorrow.

(Half of Lux Guardians = 12 people. Lux Guardians with force abilities going = 4 Number of occulta bellatorum going = 24)

Ω

"Sabine" Ezra said as they were loading onto the large transport ship that would take him and the others to the mysterious coordinates. The girl turned to look at him and gave him a quick kiss before letting him continue. "I'm not going to ask you not to come with us because I already know your answer. However, this place we are going to doesn't sit right with me. So when we get there promise me you'll stay safe."

"I promise, love" She said before giving him another kiss, grabbing his hand in hers, and following the others onto the ship. 'Just do the same, for me at least' she thought before the door closed behind them.

...

What? Were are they going? What is going to be there? What will happen once they get there? All this and more next time on, Sith, Jedi, Love, and rebellion.

And yes I know that the Lux Guardians with force abilities didn't have hardly any time to train with force abilities.

Oh, and while the Empire isn't coming directly at them, they do have eyes on them because these skirmishes aren't little child's play missions.

I do want to remind you for the next chapter that this will have alternate history from time to time. Some of it will be major while others will be minor, but what is it going to be in the next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

In chapter 4:

Yes Obi-wan would use Caleb, but I used Kanan as to not confuse anyone who didn't know that. If you guys would prefer I use Caleb I can go back and change it.

I used master Obi-wan Kenobi because I was thinking of bringing master Kota in later but I haven't thought of how yet. Also why not Obi-wan, he originally survived order 66.

Ω

Landing on the odd unidentifiable planet had proven to be easy, but there was something off. The force users of the group had noticed this the moment they left the temple and the feeling only intensified as they got closer to their objective.

"Did you feel that?" Kanan asked while turning to the other force users in the room. The nods he got from all of them was enough to confirm it, there was something here, something dark.

"Sir, where do you want me to set her down?" The pilot asked. Ezra reached out with the force and felt for the source of the disturbance.

"There" he said, pointing to a large mountain, sit her down there.

"Yes sir, but there is something you should see." The pilot said, nodding in the direction of the radar.

Ezra took a quick look with Kanan and they both swore. On there way here they had ran across an imperial fleet, someone must have followed them, and if they were force users they probably felt the disturbance too and came to investigate.

"When we are all off the ship take back off and await orders, we may need a quick get away." Ezra informed the pilot, who nodded and proceeded to land the ship as ordered.

Ω

"I swear if you two don't stop I'm going to hurl. You two are always so lovey dovey it hurts." Zeb groaned while looking at Sabine and Ezra, but then smirked, "you should just get a room already."

The two lovers blushed before Sabine reached into a pocket and pulled out her airbrush, making sure he had a good look before putting it away. Zeb paled a little, after the incident on the Ghost they had gotten him and the others back. While the others had gotten small, meaningless pranks, he had been painted yellow and his beard had been dyed pink. The damned thing had just started to regain its original color, he was not going to take a chance of it being dyed again.

Sabine and Ezra shared a quick kiss, much to the annoyance of the Lasat, before they came to a stop on a hill over looking the spot the disturbance had been sensed.

Another curse escaped Ezra's lips as he saw what laid before them. A large building, triangular in shape with four large pillar like buildings at each corner. The walls were a form of black marble with the occasional red light shining on. The front of the building was the most striking feature however, there was two large statues of figures wielding lightsabers, and on either side of the large black doors hung old, tattered, and weathered red banners with a black symbol on them.

As if to make matters worse than it already was, what with finding some evil temple looking thing that had dark force energy coming from it, there was Imperial stormtroopers setting up temporary fortifications around the building, a group of acolytes ordering them around.

"Looks like the Empire has taken to training new Sith." Kanan said, indicating towards the group of acolytes walking through the stormtroopers.

"Yeah, and look at all those bucket heads. There has to be at least a hundred of them. One thing I don't understand though why are they here, and what is here?" Zeb said.

"I don't know, but those banners explain the dark presence that was radiating off this place." Ezra said, "According to masters Kenobi and Yoda's teachings those are the banners of the old Sith Empire, but they were wiped out long ago, so this place must be old. Were apparently not too late though, look." He pointed to a group of stormtroopers who were trying to batter down the large doors, and were having little success.

"Any plan of attack?" Sabine asked while looking towards the love of her life, who just shrugged.

"There is a field between us and them, the only high ground is here and the mountain behind the building. It could take us hours if we tried to go around and get to a decent distance up the mountain, by then they would probably be inside." Ezra explained.

"So, head on attack?"

"Looks that way"

"Well we do have one other option." Kanan said while turning to the others.

Ω

The Imperials had been surprised when the ship they had followed flew from out of nowhere and opened fire on them. Everyone had dropped what they were doing and opened fire on the rebel ship, that is until stormtroopers started to fall to the ground dead with blaster wounds.

By the time they had looked in the direction of mysterious blaster fire a wave of rebel soldiers and Jedi came crashing down on them. It was a loosing battle for the imperials, while most of the rebels had charged them some had remained on a hill not far off firing on the imperials.

Flipping over a lightsaber aimed for his legs Ezra ignited the darksaber and blocked the next strike aimed for his chest. As he pushed the Sith in front of him back he turned and sliced the chest of the acolyte sneaking up on him from behind. Swinging his blade over his shoulder and behind his back he avoided being cut in half by his original enemy, before turning back around, his blade still in contact with the Sith's, effectively throwing it to the side.

After cutting down his second enemy he turned and spared Sabine a quick glance, making sure she was ok before running at the next group of enemies. Jumping into the middle of the next group, he blocked a strike that was aimed for Kanan's back, and then sliced through his opponents chest.

Turning and expecting to find more Sith or stormtroopers he was mildly surprised to find them all down. He smirked at Kanan and spoke, "Well that was pretty easy."

Ω

Seven, that's the amount of men they had lost, two Lux Guardians and five occulta bellatorum. While everyone was glad no one else had been felled on the battlefield, it was still sad to see friends go.

"How are we going to get in?" Kanan asked Ezra, then pointed towards the large black doors. "Those things look thick."

"Well we could always-"

'BOOM'

They ducked, avoiding the large black chunks of flaming door flying everywhere.

"Your welcome." Sabine said as she walked toward them and away from the smoldering remains of the door.

Ezra smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover and swinging her around. Sabine laughed in joy as Ezra spoke, "Have I ever told you I love." After the spinning stopped Sabine replied with a smirk. "Yeah, but in ever get tired of hearing it."

They leaned in, sharing a kiss that started to get more heated quickly. However they were cut off by someone gagging.

While Kanan was smiling in their direction Zeb was hunched over.

"Ugh, t-told you I would hurl." The Lasat said, while wiping his mouth and getting out of his current position.

Ω

A small group of Ezra, Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, and two Lux Guardians entered the dark building. Right now they were walking down the main hallway to what seemed like a large throne room like area.

Suddenly Ezra fell to his knees with a grunt and clutched his head in pain. The others saw this and turned to him to see what's wrong.

"Ezra! What's wrong?" Sabine ran to his side.

"Th-there was so much d-death here, so many di-died up ahead.

"Ezra...we-we don't sense anything." Kanan said, getting nods of agreement from the two force sensitive Lux Guardians that had come with them. Then, Ezra shakily got back to his feet.

"N-never mind it's gone let's go." He said quickly, then grabbed sabine's hand and walked in the direction of the large room.

As they entered the large room they were all amazed, while the outside of the building was without any damage, this room was the complete opposite. Pillars had fallen and rubble was everywhere.

"Well at least we know this wasn't natural damage." Zeb said, gesturing toward all the plasma burns all over the room. Most of the burns looked to have been made from lightsabers, but some of them were obviously made from blaster bolts.

"Look!" Sabine yelled in amazement, on the back wall was a large symbol of a ball with two fins on either side, below that was an odd set of numbers. "If I'm reading this right those are coordinated, and I may not be the best with star maps but I'm side that is outside known space!"

"Someone write that down and let's get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." Kanan said.

"Yeah, we will have to see what masters Yoda and Kenobi have to say about the symbol and the coordinates." Ezra said.

They turned and headed back to the ship.


End file.
